Furious Frenzy/Story Mode
This is the''' Story Mode''' of Furious Frenzy. It contains 2 parts for each story. These storis are inspired by the creator and Fandro. Please, edit my errors. I'm not a pro at English. Thank you! :) Story Part 1 The Begin (Intro Story) This story is the begining of the story. It was once, a world called Earth, where mass of people live in there. Like normaly, people does everything again and again and again like eating, sleeping, working, etc.. But for now it will be different, so let's begin: In Belgium, the weather was cold and snowy. The story began in the school named "De Wijnpers", a flander school. When the last bell was trilling, all the students goes happily home due to Chrismas vacations. One student was different than the other students. He's smart, geeky and funny sometimes: his name is Fraga, Fraga Yoshitaro, but his nickname is Marcio due to his portuguese nationality. Fraga was born in Portugal but it was awful there. His parents did lost their job due to a bad person named Mike. He's a stupid hacker and egocentric. Mike was evily happy when Fraga's parents moved to Belgium. But it was no problem because they live good in there. So let's talking back about Fraga: It was now stormy with some thunder. When Fraga finally is back home, he did his homework and goes directly from the computer. He's happy because he entered the Fantendo Wiki and chat with all his friends and edit pages about his games. He was totally happy that he doesn't paid attention to a pop-up. When he closed that, his computer was directly hacked by revenge. But something's supernormaly happened at the computer. Due to the stormy weather, the thunders blasted in the computer. The screen was like a matrix movie: numbers. Ten seconds later, the computer exploded like BAM! Fraga was inconsious and their parents called at the emegercy for help. How terrible! The next morning in the hospital, Fraga awoken and he was a bit dizzy at the same time. Next to him, there was a infirmery who was helping him. When he looked outside, there was a letter from someone. He carefuly opened and rod: "Dear Fraga, You was probbaly hitted by an exploding eh? I did a revenge for you! Find me if you can, because I have your parents... sucker! '' ''Your evil hacker PS: The world was changing this night you know that?" When he rod this, he was shokked and very sad at the same time. When the infirmery saw that, she was shokked too. What terrible! At the night, there was nobody in sight in the hospital. It's time to escape! Fraga left his bed and discretly he left the hospital and he taked the bus to go home immediatly. When he arrived at home, their parents wasn't there. So he goes to his bedroom and he prepared his backpack with his dangerous objects: a baseball bat, a boxing glove, a screwdriver, a basketball, a rugby helmet and his newest build jetpack. All these objects are to take revenge to his villain: the hacker who destroyed his Fantendo-life. Now he left home forever to go back in Portugal, with his bicycle no matter what! The Belgian Forest When Fraga arrived in the popular forest in Belgium. He stopped a bit because he saw something weird at the way. It was a mass of Goombas blocking the way. Fraga was shokked and confused at the same time. How can this be real? I think was due to the hacker and that thunder. Fraga can handle himself when he fights. Stage 1: Belgian Forest''' - Goombas Everywhere!'' *''Characters: Fraga'' After that mess of Goombas, they appeared even more. Fraga was exhausted, he could fight anymore. But someone save him by eating them. It's green, kind and adorable. Fraga didn't believed with his eyes. It was Yoshi with a scarf!!! Fraga was admired and happy at the same time! Yoshi was happy too but also sad. He lose his island due to the hacker. Fraga joins Yoshi to help and so begins the adventure! '''Stage 2: Belgian Forest '- Tropical Snow Forest'' *''Characters: Fraga - '''Yoshi After that rain in the forest, Fraga and Yoshi founded a huge factory in the middle of the forest. It was very old and green. There was something suspicious there too because, Fraga knew that this factory didn't worked for years ago, it's strange to see it working now. The two decided to go in. Stage 3: Green Factory '- Suspicious Factory *''Characters: Fraga - Yoshi'' When the two heros were in the middle of the factory, they saw a giant robot. It's sure from Dr. Eggman; a evil doctor who wanted to invade the world and making Eggmanland for himself. He had a Death Egg, stronger than ever. Yoshi and Fraga dashes in to destroy that robot! Boss 1: Green Factory '- Dr. Eggman's Showdown! *''Characters: Fraga - Yoshi'' Death Egg was closely destroyed but it was too hard to defeat it. The two hero's couldn't longer fighting anymore; it was too hard. Now guess who's there: He thrown 3 Power Bombs to that huge robot and boom! Death Egg exploded and Dr. Eggman goes away by saying: "You will pay for this!" Well, Bomberman saves the day! Fraga and Yoshi were happy and met White to go in adventure! The Cold See Story Part 2 This story is avaiable when you surpass Story Part 1. TBA Category:Fan Fiction